1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector that prevents an inserted card from flying out of its receiving space during ejection.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical card connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shell covering the insulative housing for defining a receiving space, and an ejector ejecting an inserted card out of the receiving space along an ejection direction. The ejector usually comprises a slider with a heart-shaped slot for effectuating a push-push operation, a spring member biasing the slider toward the ejection direction, and a pin member with one end secured on the insulative housing and the other end moveable in the heart-shaped slot. The spring member is deformed by the inserted card during the card's insertion process to impart spring force. During the card's ejection process, stored energy of the spring member is released to drive the slider to move along the ejection direction and therefore push the card out of the receiving space. Because the force of the spring member is not controlled by a user, the card may fly out of the receiving space if not properly handled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,448, issued to Stewart et al. on Aug. 8, 1995, discloses a small computer having a card interface slot and an ejection mechanism for ejecting an inserted card. A user ejects the inserted card by sliding a slider which is positioned in a shallow recess on the bottom of the computer. The slider is connected to an ejector which presses against the inserted end of the card.
An electrical card connector preventing an inserted card from flying out of the receiving space is desired.